Gears of War:Behind Enemy Lines
Lieutenant Jack Sanderson looked outside the King Raven and saw Jacinto's landing pads. Jack felt sad for some reason, but how could he be sad? He just got a promotion and he and his team were chosen for one of the most important missions in the C.O.G., but still he felt something bad was going to happen. Jack's King Raven fluttered down to one of the landing pads next to the south armory. There he saw his squad-mates debating over the mission that they were going to be debriefed on. "Alright thanks for the drop-off Sarge."Jack said to the King Raven pilot. "No problem, sir." the Sergeant replied. The chopper's blades began to spin as Jack climbed out of the King Raven. After a minute it lifted off and soared away. Jack began to walk over to his team. Private John Shepard tapped his friends' armor to make sure that they were ready to be debriefed by Lieutenant Sanderson. "Alright everyone, we have a crucial mission today and we're not going to fail, am I right!" Jack yelled to his squad. "Sir,yes sir!"they replied in unison. "Good. So we're going into enemy territory today, but we are not going head on, we're going behind enemy lines to kill that Locust queen bitch and blow up the Hollow. We have to be quiet and deadly. Any mistakes in this assignment could cause critical failure, but if this goes smoothly, we can end this war! Now we leave at 0600 hours today! Any questions?"Jack said. There were no questions asked. "Fine, get prepared at the armory and let's move out!" Jack shouted. Jack walked with his team to the armory to suit up and get weapons. It was 0530 hours yet the Jack felt no wave of a need to sleep. He just hoped that waking up early and being tired was going to affect his men. jack looked up at the sky and saw a dark sky filled with the faint glow of the moon and the glittering stars. Seeing this sight made it seem like a war had never occurred. It made Jack think of his sister, Anya. Hopefully, she's safe, Jack thought. "Hey sir, let's get to the armory!" bellowed Corporal Mikelus. "Be right there, son." Jack replied. His train of thought then broke as the gloomy feeling of war returned to Jack's body. He ran to the silver doors of the armory as the wind swept his hair with dust. Pvt. Shepard was already done packing his gear. John had a shotgun and a Lancer Assault Rifle. with some frags attached to his belt. Shepard always preferred close range combat than long range. Cpl. Mikelus inspected a flamethrower to make sure it's properties and condition pleased him. Zack Mikelus also grabbed a a Hammerburst rifle with a customized scope attached to it. Zack was proficient in every weapon so he always had new guns to use depending on what kind of mission. Wait, someone was missing. Pvt. Ted Thule was missing,but he had been here yesterday at Chairman Prescott's office. Jack became furious at himself for letting Thule become MIA. He punched the door letting the sound of splitting metal reverberate the room.